Khraz'Mion
Khraz'mion is the home of the dwarves that, in ages past, were allies with the once great city of Old Polcro. After Polcro fell, the dwarves all fled into the deep halls of the city, and began to rebuild their society and city. However, unknown to the dwarves, was that they had released an evil sealed deep within the mountians long ago, an evil know only as "The Vizier", a race of etheral beings imprisoned long ago by the ones the dwarves call "The Shapers". The dwarves have heard stories of The Vizier, but held them merely as myth, stories to scare their young, but they are real. The Vizier have corrupted many of the dwarven people, including the High Council and their king, Renald Stone-Heart, and now seek to do the same to the rest of the world. History (Note: This may not be canon with actual lore, this is based off of dwarven mythos) The Earth and The Shapers In ages past, when mortal races were beginning to form, and the earth was still in it's infancy, the gods created a race of creatures, creatures who would be their team for shaping the earth, these creatures, were the dwarves. The dwarves obeyed the commands of The Shapers for centuries, carving out chasms and oceans, smoothing out plains, and even raising mountains, but when the world was complete The Shapers left, and with them, took the dwarves power to create natural wonders. Over the course of many centuries, the dwarves began to form their own system of government, and their own society. The Meeting of the Clan and The Throne of Shattered Stone The dwarvish society began to flourish, but like any race, they needed a leader, someone who can lead them in times of hardship. The entire clan of dwarves met and debated for months on who should lead the dwarves, this became known as "The Meeting of the Clan." In the end, the dwarves agreed on who should lead them, the one called Khraz'Mion Earth-Shaker. Khraz'Mion was a fair leader, he treated his subjects with kindness, this state of peace would not last however. Khraz'Mion began to crave power, he began to order his people to do degrading things, for the sake of his entertainment. No one knows why he changed the way he did, but it is theorized that this was the first "appearance" of The Vizier. Khraz'Mion stayed in power for many more years, and his dwarvish subjects began to call his rule "The Throne of Shattered Stone", where the whole system of rule began to crumble. After many more years of Khraz'Mion's treachery, he finally succumbed to his old age and sicknesses, and passed his throne onto his son, Karphaz Earth-Shaker. The dwarves named the city after Khraz'Mion because it was decreed by The Shapers themselves that their city shall be named after their first king. Cocal'Yegoth, War of the Black Stone Karphaz was as fair a leader as his father, and his people propered under his rule. Karphaz saw how his people wer flourishing, and realized they needed more land. Karphaz sent out a single squad of troops to go on a scouting mission in hopes of finding land they can claim as their own, these troops did not return. Karphaz was concerned, and this time, sent out an entire battalion into the mountains to see, and if the need arises, deal with whatever killed his men. The troops marched for 2 days until they stumbled upon the city of the Skelden, or in the dwarven tongue, the "Troreg Mur". The dwarves did not dare engage the Troreg Mur in their own territory, instead they had their archers climb to the top of a nearvy chasm, and positioned foot soldiers inside, a large cannon burst was all it took for the Troreg Mur to charge the dwarves, but they were not prepared for what was to come, they unleashed the entire Troreg Mur horde. Word returned to Khraz'Mion of the battle and Karphaz ordered the entire dwarvish army into the field, this battle later becam known as the "War of the Black Stone" named after the chasm in which the armies fought. Both sides suffered heavy casualties, and both ended up retreating to their own land. Karphaz was uneasy about the whole thing, and ordered the construction of a great wall in the chasm, the "Black Stone Gate" stands as a barrier between dwarven and troreg mur lands. Winds of the Deep Karphaz had passed on, and his son, Muilran Bronze-Stone, had taken the throne. Muilran was a weak and timid man, hardly suitable for a king, but his blood demanded it. Muilran, more concerned with his own safety, ordered a large, chamber be constructed incase the city were to be invaded, this is where he would hide, and hopefully, not be found. The dig was succesful, and the room was constructed, but they had broken into one of the minor vaults of The Vizier. This time, The Vizier did not corrupt the king, or any other dwarf, they went to the lands of the Troreg Mur, and used them as a catalyst for war. While some Vizier were taking control of the Troreg Mur, others were bring fear into the dwarven society. The Vizier would kill anyone who wandered into the shadows, and burn and destroy houses and shops in the middle of the night. These crimes were pinned on the Troreg Mur, and that some had infiltrated the city. This sparked into the war known as "The War of the Shifting Shadows." Muilran could not handle all of these burdens, and eventually took his own life. With no heir to the throne, his closest relative toom the throne, Sasioa Long-Braid. The "Khraz'Mion - Cronian Agreement" and My'Drakthian Arwen, The Great War Sasioa was a proud leader, she never faltered once in her rule, until one day, when a band of troops and scholars ventured into her court. These people claimed to have come from the great city of Polcro, and were looking at expanding their mining operations. Sasioa agreed, under one condition, that the Cronians provided military protection if needed. This lead to the formation of the "Khraz'Mion - Cronian Agreement", a high point for both peoples. This time of great wealth and properity did not last long, for the Troreg Mur, the Skelden, emrged again, and this time, struck at Polcro. The Cronians requested aid from the dwarves, and since the dwarves had fought the Skelden once before, were ready to join in. The battle lasted only one month, but it was enough to desimate the Cronian and Dwarvish army, and large portions of both cities, the Skelden horde had dropped to severely low numbers, and they retreated back into the mountains. My'Draknothar Olren and The Dissappearing of the Dwarves The dwarves suffered heavy losses during the Great War, but they managed to survive with enough numbers to rebuild their society. This quite would not last for long, as the Skelden, this time led by an exiled Cronian, emerged once again and attacked Polcro, this time, even with the help of the dwarves, the city was swarmed and fell in a matter of days. The dwarves were shocked at what they had seen, and returned to their great city. They began to expand in hope of returing their empire to as it once was. Sasioa's son Renald Stone-Heart led the dwarves into the second war, and would again lead them into a state if desperation. The Instance Players will fight along side the free dwarves of Khraz'Mion in an attempt to save their society before it destroys it's self. Ther are 4 stages players must fight through to reach Lochgor. Listed in Order: #Rune Warrior Square #The Capital Hallways #The Abandoned Excavation #Vault of the Banished Players will fight through the streets and backways of the great city, and face many challenges. Players will have the assistance of Khraz'Mion dawrves and warriors, as well as some familiar faces to help with the liberation of the city. Layout The streets of Khraz'Mion are filled with rubble of the city, and many passages are blocked off. Here is a more detailed look at the stages: #Rune Warrior Square: This is the largest hub of dwarven activity, located just behind the cities main gates. There is 1 encounter here. #The Capital Hallways: This is by far the largest area of the instance, with 4 bosses. Players must fight through the "high class" area of the city, and through the high throne to continue on. #The Abandoned Excavation: With 2 bosses, this is the second largest area of the instance. Players will fight through the excavtions designed to expand the city, and fight through the scaffolding and framework of buildings to reach the end. #Vault of the Banished: Here players will fight Lochgor in an attempt to free the dawrves. Many familiar allies will join you in the fight. The room its self is huge and full of nooks and crannies. Map In work. Bosses and Denizens Rune Warrior Square: *Jurlin Grand-Stone The Capital Hallways: *Platu *The Circle of Justice *The Shapers Gauntlet *King Renald Stone-Heart The Abandoned Excavtion: *Lead Architect Maulger *Ardwen Ora Vault of the Banished: *Grand Vizier Lochgor Resources and Loot *Vizierite *Shapers Weed *Gold Heart See Khraz'Mion Loot. Notes *First of the "Mini Patches" telling the story of the aftermath of the Cronian Wars. Achievements *(Last of the Veterans) Defeat Jurlin Grand-Stone in Rune Warriors Square. *(Usurping the Throne) Defeat the Encounters in the Capital Hallways. *(Denying Expansion) Defeat the Encounters in the Abandoned Excavation. *(Stopping the Corruption) Defeat Grand Vizier Lochgor. *(Winds of the Deep) Defeat Grand Vizier Lochgor on Master. *(Liberator) Defeat all the Encounters in Khraz'Mion. *(So Goes the Gold Age) Burning from the Biting Cold. Category:Uber instances Category:Instances